


distraction

by sgoedzo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, suggestive themes?, yuuri bein smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: Victor couldn't take his eyes off him.





	

Victor sighed, leaning against a wall, watching Yuuri do his usual warm-ups. His eyes weren't exactly on Yuuri, just staring off into space, thinking. 

Yuuri noticed this, and decided -for fun- to get Victor's mind on to something else. 

As he began his stretches, he reached forward to touch his toes on one side, letting out a few short grunts. Victor was still looking away. He moved to the other leg.

This time, he let out a moan, his hand running down his leg ever so slowly. He watched Victor immediately snap to attention, looking at Yuuri, who had a somewhat smug look on his face now. 

He stood up, his arms reaching upward and arching his back. As he did this, he was sure to look the other man straight in the eye, biting his lip and releasing an even louder moan. He continued staring at him, smirking, as he went into his next stretch.

Victor couldn't take his eyes off him.

This was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> take this lousy excuse for a fic it's all I can manage.
> 
> I haven't written anything good in months to be honest, but I'm trying. I hope you like this little scene I thought up. This is post episode seven.


End file.
